


Twist of Fate

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is on the airplane, back from the vacation with his friends. For some reason, he ends up sitting far away from his friends and instead next to a foreigner with short straggly blond hair in a business suit. Little does he know, this chance encounter will affect his life more than he could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a transcription of a super emotional dream I had, like I woke up with a few tears in my eyes. I made up the details I couldn't remember. So yeah, enjoy~

 

 

“Ah shit,” Aoba mutters as he looks at his plane ticket. “I’m rows behind you two.”

Mizuki smiles apologetically while Koujaku sneers at him. “More bro-bonding for us,” Koujaku jokes. “Don’t worry; if you end up sitting next to some weirdo who looks like he could beat you up, we can always swap seats.”

Aoba smiles as he remembers all those times in their childhood when Koujaku stood up for him. “Thanks, Koujaku. Now shall we head back to Midorijima?”

“Let’s.”

When Aoba boards the plane, he finds a man dressed in a full suit next to his seat. He looks like a foreigner, with his light blond hair and pale green eyes. He’s got earphones plugged in so it’s not like he can talk to him. Once the plane leaves, Aoba puts on his own headphones and tries to sleep.

“Goatbed?” the stranger asks, pointing to the screen on his headphones in fluent Japanese.

Aoba takes them off and nods. “Yeah, I like their style. Haven’t met a lot of people who know them though.”

“They’re alright,” the suit guy shrugs. “I’m Noiz, by the way.”

“Aoba. You visiting Midorijima or something?”

“On a business trip so yeah, I guess.”

“Have you ever been to japan before? You are pretty fluent in Japanese,” Aoba notes.

“Spent a few years living in Tokyo for work so learning the language was essential. I’m assuming that you live in Midorijima.”

Aoba nods. “Yup, born and raised. A couple of friends and I went to Europe for a backpacking trip and Germany happened to be our last stop. Good food there.”

Noiz smiles. “We sure do. Although, I prefer Japanese over Western food. A lot more nutritious too. I really like takoyaki in particular.”

“Huh. Most people who aren’t Japanese wouldn’t because of its strong flavour.”

“I don’t mind it.”

Over the course of their twelve-hour flight, Aoba finds himself opening up to this German nineteen-year-old. He reveals that his family owns some business and that he manages a part of the company for them. Noiz hasn’t felt that connected to his family since early childhood due to negligence and other factors.

And when the flight ends and they separate ways after the baggage claim, Aoba finds himself missing the blonde immensely. He has never been a believer of fate and love at first sight but for the first time in his life, he is contradicted.

“You look perplexed,” Koujaku comments. “Something happen on the flight?” He puts a comforting hand on Aoba’s shoulder.

“No, I’m just tired and missed Gran a bit, is all,” Aoba replies. “Let’s go home already.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Weeks go by and Aoba is sitting on the chair behind the counter at Junk Shop Mediocrity as usual. He is thinking about Noiz for the hundredth time this week and he honestly doesn’t know why. Noiz wasn’t all that outstanding nor special. He shouldn’t be stuck on Aoba’s mind this way yet he is. Every day when Aoba has free time, he tries to look up his information and fails.

When the bell rings, he shuts down the websites on his Coil and straightens.

“Welcome to Junk Shop—?” he stops mid-sentence when he recognises the customer.

It’s Noiz.

He looks different in a t-shirt and jeans but at the same time, a lot younger looking. He actually looks his age rather than the young man he appeared to be on the plane.

“Hey,” he says with a confident grin. “I sorta found out that you work here.”

“Oh. Alright.” Aoba hasn’t the faintest clue where this conversation is headed.

“I like you, yeah? Wanna like go out for dinner or something later?”

Aoba is caught off guard. Sure, he’d love to but . . . . he’s never done this type of things with other guys before.

“Ehm, I’m free tomorrow night.” Because tonight he is going out clubbing with his friends.

“Perfect. Here’s my number and I will pick you up from your house if you’ll tell me your address.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Later that night, after several cups of sake, Aoba puts his head sideways on the table and sighs loudly. “Why. . . .” he whines vaguely.

“Uh oh,” Koujaku says, looking concerned. “You have that lovesick face on. What’s wrong?”

Mizuki strokes his hair gently. “Yeah, you know you can tell us anything.”

“There’s this guy,” Aoba starts, a hiccup interrupting his speech. “And I met him on the plane on our way back home. He’s hot, obviously, and I dunno, can’t get him outta my mind. Also dinner tomorrow night,.” He groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Could it be that fell in love at first sight?” Mizuki offers.

“As if,” Koujaku counters. “You could just be horny. Fuck the guy and get it out of your system. Simple as that.”

Mizuki elbows him, hard. “Don’t be an insensitive prick. You said that you’re going out for dinner so assess the situation tomorrow. No matter what your heart might be telling you, don’t rush into things.”

“And also,” Koujaku adds solemnly, “Don’t give in, Aoba. Even if it gets tough and you want to, don’t give up.”

Aoba nods, words muffled in his drunken mind. He hopes that it’ll all work out.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba stands in front of the mirror, nervous, as he looks over his reflection. He is wearing a suit per Noiz’s instructions and he even tried to put his hair up in a ponytail and somehow tame his bangs (and failed). He’s brushed his bangs to the side as a last resort sort of thing and now, he is about to go downstairs.

“Date tonight?” Gran asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he replies quickly and runs out the door, making sure to lock it.

And he sees a fucking limousine parked outside his house gates.

“What the—?”

“Evening,” Noiz greets, extending a hand to Aoba. When Aoba reluctantly takes it, Noiz raises it to his mouth and kisses the back of it in a tender gesture. “Shall we, then?”

The restaurant is a fancy one where they have a black-tie dress code in place. The sheer prices alone shock Aoba but then again, he reckons that Noiz is used to such luxury. He orders whatever is cheapest and looks good but Noiz sees right through him.

“Order whatever looks good, I don’t care how expensive it is,” he comments as he looks up the even more expensive end of the spectrum. “Like I said, my family entrusts me with the company and I make more than I can spend anyway.”

In the end, they order some exotic foods that Aoba can’t name. They taste good, of course, and over the duration of their date, Aoba relaxes into the atmosphere. The soft jazz playing in the background and the wine that they’ve been drinking really is soothing and Aoba finds himself comfortable enough to share more details about himself with Noiz.

“Your hair is so pretty though,” Noiz compliments when Aoba mentions being mistaken as a girl when he was a kid. “I like it on you.”

Aoba blushes, hoping that he can pass it off as coming from the wine. “Let’s see how you like it when all the neighbourhood kids come round to tease you and pull on your hair because you look like a pretty little girl.”

“I’d punch them in the nose,” Noiz deadpans. “Show them I’m not something to be toyed with.”

Aoba thinks that just about sums up Noiz. Confident and quick to decide.

At the end of the date, Noiz walks him up to the front door and lingers.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” he says, looking straight into Aoba’s eyes.

“Me too. We should do it again sometime. How long are you here for?”

“A month, at least. Depends on the progress we make. Good night then.”

Noiz darts in and presses his lips to Aoba’s for a split second. When he pulls back, he smirks and walks out the front gates. Aoba just stand there, stunned and red-faced, as his mind keeps replaying the scene.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

More days and dates go by and Aoba knows that he has completely fallen for Noiz. Maybe it’s the way his pale green eyes grow warm at the sight of Aoba, or his carefree laughter that only Aoba can bring out. Or maybe, it’s just Noiz himself.

And it makes him scared.

In a short amount of time, Aoba has fallen deep and there isn’t a way for him to pull himself back up, at least none that he can see to use or make up.

He just wants to know if Noiz feels the same way about him.

And one evening, his Gran calls him down to talk to him.

“Aoba, I’m worried,” she says bluntly. “I can see so clearly that something is bothering you yet you haven’t spoken to me. Koujaku and Mizuki says that they haven’t heard you disclose anything to them either so please, if there’s anything you need to talk about I’m here for you.”

Aoba sighs. “I’m in love, Granny. And it scares me so much how much this person has changed my life.”

“Who is he?”

“Noiz. We met on the plane on the way back from Europe and we just clicked, you know? Then he found me here and we’ve been going out ever since. The thing is, I’m fallen completely yet I’ve no idea how he feels about me.”

Gran pulls him into a hug. “You should always follow your heart, Aoba. But at the same time, if you aren’t sure of where you’re head, you will stumble and fall even harder. Think about it real hard before you act on it.”

“Thanks, Granny. You’re the best,” Aoba says as he blinks back his tears.

“I’m always here, remember that.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A couple days later, Aoba is in Noiz’s hotel room, both of their tops off and a light sheen of sweat covering their torsos.

“Noiz . . .” he moans when Noiz veers off his mouth and starts to suck on the side of his jaw.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t, nnngh, don’t tease.”

Noiz goes lower and flicks his tongue across an erect nipple. “But you look so gorgeous like this.”

“Haaa, please?” Aoba begs, all dignity gone.

“Mmm, no.”

He takes out a thing of lube and then pulls off Aoba’s trousers and boxers. He coats his fingers liberally with the slippery substance before he rubs at the pucker. Only when desperate, whiny noises escape past Aoba’s lips does he push in one finger.

Aoba’s never actually had sex with guys before but he has fingered himself once or twice. He arches into the touch and is soon asking for more. It feels nice to be pleasured this way, somewhat full and spikes of pleasure coursing up his spine every time Noiz’s fingertips touch his prostate.

“Noiz,” he gasps out at the particularly hard jab into his prostate. “Fuck me already!”

“You sure?” Noiz asks, eyes burning with lust and passion as he makes sure that Aoba’s been fingered open properly. He pulls out all three of his fingers and slicks up his dick.

“One hundred percent,” Aoba says firmly, his body burning up with the need.

Noiz kisses him on the nose tenderly before he positions himself. The piercings feel shockingly cold against Aoba’s heated skin and he blushes as he envisions all those little metal balls going inside of him. Noiz then pushes in ever so slowly. The way he goes in is a bit frustratingly, inch by inch until he is seated all the way inside. Then, he holds himself still and kisses Aoba everywhere all the signs of discomfit are gone. Only when Aoba is completely relaxed does he start moving.

“Ah!” Aoba gasps when Noiz first starts to move. It’s so . . . intense in a way he’s never experienced sex before. Each drag of the piercings feels too good against his prostate and Aoba feels as though he’ll come already. Especially when a well-aimed thrust causes Noiz to fuck right into his prostate.

“Noiz! Har-harder!” Aoba stutters out. Tears well up from the intensity of everything that is going through his body and he can’t take it anymore.

“Wait a bit for me? Wanna come with you,” Noiz says in a husky, breathless voice. Aoba whimpers when Noiz’s hand grips the base of his cock firmly, keeping his orgasm at bay.

“Unnnngh, so close,” Aoba bucks his hips up wildly against nothing. He doesn’t care if the tears are falling down his face because damn it, he just wants his release already. Noiz smirks before he starts pumping Aoba’s erection. He is so skilful about it too, teasing the slit and then playing with his balls too. It doesn’t take long for Aoba to come, the viscous fluid coating his and Noiz’s stomach.

“Aoba, Aoba . . . Ich liebe dich!” Noiz cries out, hips stuttering wildly before coming to an abrupt stop. There is a rush of warmth inside of his passage and yeah, he’s a bit sensitive from being pounded into post-orgasm.

“That was so good,” Aoba breathes out, still coming down from the high.

“It was,” Noiz admits.

“Hey, what is it that you cried out in German earlier?” Aoba questions, just realising that Noiz had said something.

Noiz blushes. “That I love you.”

And now it’s Aoba’s turn to blush. “Really?”

“Shall I say it in a thousand different languages? I love you, Aoba, simple as that. You’re the person I want to spend forever with, be it anywhere in the world. My work here ends in a few weeks and we’ll have to move to Germany. I want to meet your family and ask for their permission. I need you in my life, Aoba. So please come with me.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They are on the plane together again. But this time, Aoba isn’t sure when he’ll come back to Japan. Noiz had gone and met Gran and she was surprisingly okay with Aoba moving to Germany with Noiz. She must have understood just how much they loved each other.

“Nervous?” Noiz asks, intertwining his fingers with Aoba.

“Just about how we’ll be starting a new life together,” Aoba replies.

 

Noiz brings up their hands to kiss each knuckle on Aoba’s hand. “I’ll always be with you.”

“I know, and I’m grateful for it.”

“And I’m lucky to have met you.” He reaches over to kiss Aoba. All the worries dissipate because yeah, Noiz will always be there for him, every step of the way.

 

 

 

-

 

 

****

**_Five months later_ **

 

“Crap, Noiz, you’re late for your meeting again!” Aoba panics as he glances at the clock. They had a fun night yesterday and now, Noiz is soundly asleep as the alarm goes off.

“Mmm, wanna spend the day in bed,” Noiz mumbles, wrapping his arms tighter around Aoba’s waist.

“The board director won’t be happy,” Aoba warns.

“Usagimodoki,” Noiz grumbles, “please reschedule the meeting to a later time today. Around three.”

“Roger!” the cube chirps.

“Noiz!” Aoba hits him on the head with a pillow. “You can’t do that every day. Your father won’t be happy about this, y’know.”

Noiz snatches the pillow away and throws it to the floor. He also grasps both of Aoba’s wrists and climbs on top of the older man. “And will you punish me for it, then?”

Aoba blushes and Noiz licks a broad stripe up the side of his neck. Then, he trails his hand down until he can cup Aoba’s crotch.

“Don’t even—mmm!” Noiz tightens his hold on Aoba’s cock and surely enough, it starts to fill up. Noiz teases the slit with his fingernail and then pulls Aoba onto his lap so that their cocks line up. He then wraps his hand around both their quickly growing erections. The piercings on the underside of Noiz’s prick give Aoba chilling sensations as they rub against Aoba’s cock.

“B-brat!” he gasps out, head buried in Noiz’s bare shoulder.

“You still love me,” Noiz points out.

“Haa, what a mystery,’ Aoba jokes, too early for him to hold back his orgasm.

Noiz sneaks a hand around to suck on his fingers and then slide one finger into Aoba’s hole. He’s still loose from last night so he proceeds to put two more in.

“Hnnnn, Noiz!” Aoba cries out as his prostate is found and assaulted.

“You like it?” Aoba can hear the smirk in the blonde’s voice.

“Shuddup.”

Noiz quickens the movement of both his hands and Aoba moans louder.

In a couple of minutes, they both come around the same time, Aoba clutching at Noiz’s shoulders. He has half a mind to yell at Noiz for not going to the meeting in the morning but as long as he gets it done, he figures there is no harm done.

“I love you,” Noiz says after they clean up and snuggle in bed.

“Love you too, so much.”

“I’m the lucky one here,” Noiz kisses the top of Aoba’s head. “Thank you for coming here with me. Don’t know what I would have done without you in my life.”

“Yeah, same here.”

They drift off to sleep once again, Aoba wrapped tightly in Noiz’s warm embrace. It’s not easy here in a whole new world but he has Noiz. And that’s all he needs, really.

 


End file.
